Optional Chapter for Cherry Blossom
by icequeen8181
Summary: Lemon with Sasuke and Hanako. Worked hard on this, hope you like. Not a NaruSasu, sorry...
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke stared down at his beauty. Her wet hair made her curly straight, and frizz a bit. Her damp face was starting to dry, her eyes were glowing, and she had a smile plastered on her face. This was the girl he had really fallen for. This beauty was even willing to have this beast. He smiled at this moment and kissed her. Hanako deepen it by wrapping her arms around his neck as she took her time tasting his taste. She was falling more and more for him so fast that she felt the room was spinning from this kiss. She felt Sasuke reach under her shirt to feel his way to her breast. It tickled when he touched her nipple. She giggled breaking the kiss they were sharing.

"Sasuke," she giggled. He smirked and started to lift her shirt. She stopped him, teasing him to think he wasn't going to get what he wanted.

"Hanako," he said, "may I, princess?"

She smiled. He knew how much she would love being called that.

"Slowly," she said with a smirk equaling his. His smirk grew as he slowly pushed her shirt up. He kissed her navel, her stomach, and inched closer to her breast. As he was about to lift the shirt up, she stopped him. He was starting to get annoyed with this.

"Are you going to let me finish or not?" he asked.

"It depends," Hanako said as she pushed him off of her so she could sit up. She smirked at him and turned away. She walked toward the doorway of the hut that held no door, throw her shirt down on the floor of the hut, and faced the rain and cold air. Sasuke stared at her beautiful back. It held some old scars, but they were very faint to see. It made her seem strong in a way he had never seen. He got up from the spot he sat, removed his chokuto, placed it next to the damp shirt, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as she kissed her neck, "I don't deserve you."

"That could be debatable," she said as she pressed his face deeper into her neck, making him mark her again. He smirked and let one of his hand wonder to one of her breast. It grasped it, making her gasp in shock at this. She moaned as he played with her nipple and nibbled on her ear.

"Come away from the cold, princess," he whispered as he pulled her away from the doorway. Sasuke laid her on the small cot that was there long before them. He was on top, meaning he was in full control now. He smirked at Hanako's dazed look. Sasuke kissed her softly on her lips, cheeks, nose, neck, and soon breast. He suckled on it like a newborn baby as Hanako's moan encouraged this behavior. He let go, looking at the pink, erected nipple as the chest of his love one raise and fall quickly in lost of breath from the excitement. He caressed her face as he looked at her lovingly. He loved this moment and he wasn't going to let it end. He took the other to his lips and did as he did with the other. Hanako felt loved for once in her life and knew Sasuke was going to be the only that was going to make her feel this way. She soon felt his lips crash on hers as she felt both of his hand fondle with her breast and feel her side. Her hands pulled at the shirt that hung on his shoulder. She soon kissed his strong, pale shoulders that she loved to hang on to. She slid it slowly, so it bared his chest and hung lip from his pants. She ran her fingers over it. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt. Sasuke grabbed her hands, kiss them, and placed them by her side. He removed he arm guards, the purple ropes that held his uniform together, and it all fell in a puddle on the floor. Hanako stared at the beautiful man that stood before her. He soon got down to her level and kissed her softly.

"Sasuke," she said as he kissed her neck and started to unfasten her pants, "No fair."

"No, it's fair," he said and pulled them to reveal the beauty she had been hiding. He saw she was starting to blush at the fact how bare she was to him. He smirked at how innocent she looked.

"Don't back out now," he said as he kissed his way to her womanhood. Hanako felt her breath get caught in her throat as Sasuke kissed and licked her private. A moan escaped her lips as his tongue worked its charm. Her legs shook as she released a final moan. Sasuke came up from between her legs to watch her pant and her lip quiver. He placed his hand on her warm cheek and smiled at her. Hanako nodded for him to start. Through the rain pounding on the roof and the thunder crashing in the distance, the moaning of lovers' names were heard from that hut. Bodies collided in the forbidden dance they were never to do. Lips clashed and sweat fell, keeping the two tangled bodies warm from the cold weather. The final clash released the body fluids and the two bodies started to untangle. Sasuke pulled a blanket to cover the two and wrapped his arms around Hanako.

"That was beautiful," he whispered.

"Yes, it was," she whispered back, only she was more out of breath than him.

"I love you," he whispered to the now sleeping beauty as he followed, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke felt weak under the touch of his princess as she placed small kisses on his neck and her hands slid into his shirt rubbing in small circles on his chest. Sasuke bit his lip to keep him from moaning from her touch. Hanako licked, nipped, bit, and suckled on his neck to get him to moan. The shirt on Sasuke slid down as Hanako continued to pleasure him. Sasuke felt blood trickle from his lip as he bit harder. The blood ran down his chin and started down his neck. Hanako licked the blood clean, capturing his mouth again in hers with their tongues fighting for the others mouth. Sasuke moaned his mistress's mouth as he felt her rub against his erotic member with her knee. She had lain on top of him as she kissed away from his neck to his navel. Her tongue licked the inside of his navel and her hands started to pull at his pants. Sasuke had stopped his lover.

"No," he said softly and reached for her jacket.

After unzipping it, he pulled the right strap of her tank top and kissed her shoulder lightly. Hanako's eyelids drooped as her hand pushed the back of his head deeper into her neck. The passion seemed to grow as the top left her chest and bared her bosom that he had love so much. He teased and kissed the nipples upon her breasts, as her moans grew louder. Sasuke had to hush her quickly before someone heard.

"You'll have us both killed," he whispered while rubbing one of her nipples.

"That is a risk I'm willing to take," she moaned and pulled him into another wet, lustful kiss.

The two felt their legs tangled together as the kiss deepen more. Sasuke felt Hanako's nail graze against his back. He released himself from her soft lips and kissed the skin that surrounded her nipple. Hanako felt her skin prickle from his touch. She loved that feeling. Sasuke felt Hanako push her chest so his lips brushed against her erotic nipple. Sasuke soon relieved himself of his pants and helped Hanako with the same. His member brushed against her wet womanhood making Hanako moan and shudder under his touch. He soon lifted her from the bed and pressed her back against the cold, black wall.

"Sasuke," she moaned as she shivered, "Why…"

"We'll be caught if they hear us on the bed," he said, knowing there were more of Orochimaru's men in his house.

Hanako wrapped her legs around his waist as they began to make love in the middle of the night. It seemed more magical that night as the bodies collided in this loving manner. Sasuke cradle Hanako's legs as they continued with Hanako's hand trying to grip the wall above her. The air soon started to get thick, the room seemed to disappear, and it felt like they were the last people on this earth of theirs. With one last thrust, Sasuke release his load into his beauty as she fell into his arm in exhaustion. He carried Hanako to his bed and covered them as they fell into a deep sleep.

Author's note: I know this one was shorter then the last one, but hey, I still hope you like it.


End file.
